Hua
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Edward Elric lives in the female-dominant country of Amestris. Then war strikes and his ill mother Trisha is called to the front. Horrified, Ed takes matters into his own hands and dresses as a woman to fight in her place. But his sharp eyed and beautiful commander Winry might have him found out.
1. Prologue

A Great Wall towered over the beautiful Amestrian landscape. It was huge, a mammoth display of the country's indomitable spirit and might.

This was the Northern Wall of Briggs.

And she was it's soldier.

Sleek, elegant, fearless, a great warrior, as were all women in the land of Amestris. This was Olivier Mira Armstrong.

In keeping with her lineage as a natural-born Amestrian and scion of the long-standing Armstrong bloodline, Olivier bears the trademark family traits of blue eyes with long eyelashes and her waist-length blond hair is noticeably curled at the ends despite being otherwise relatively straight. Her lips are clearly defined and depicted as being rather full. Though slender, Olivier also sports a rather muscular build, which gives off a clear air of regality and command.

Olivier Mira Armstrong walked around her post. Suddenly, a bird of prey hit the back of her head ...

"Ah!" Olivier said.

The hawk let out a call. Olivier walked over to the edge of the wall. A hook came flying up, followed by many more.

Olivier ran back to her post. "We're under attack! Light the signal!"

The door opened, revealing the Homunculi. Olivier climbed up the ladder.

Olivier lit the signal with a torch, while staring at Father; other signals went on all the way along the Great Wall. "Now all of Amestris knows you're here."

Father picked up a flag and toasted it in the signal fire. "Perfect."

Xxx

The Amestrian General Pinako Rockbell walked into the Emperor's chamber and bowed.

Pinako had long grey hair kept back in a high ponytail with green beads. She had almond shaped bright blue eyes. Her skin was the color of caramel, and she was a short elder tempered with experience. She was toned with muscles, her body a powerful weapon for Amestris.

Pinako had already established herself in the war with Ishbal as the Elusive Fox. It was said that none could cross her in combat and remain sane.

"Your Majesty, the Homunculi have crossed our Northern Border." Pinako said.

"Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" Riza was silenced with a raised hand from Emperor Roy Mustang.

"Father is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately." Pinako said.

"No!" Roy stood up. "Send your troops to protect my people! Riza!"

"Yes, your Highness." Riza said.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." Roy said.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." Pinako said.

"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one woman may be the difference between victory and defeat." Roy said.


	2. Honor to Us All

Ed was surrounded by books in his room "Strong and powerful...Brave, polite, mediator...responsible...punctual!"

He stood up. "Oh man I'm gonna be late!"

Ed lit incense at Al's memorial. "Don't worry Al! I'm gonna nail it! I'll get a great bride and make Mom proud!"

Ed ran into the chicken coop, threw the bag of feed into the air, clapped his hands, and made the feed land in the bins.

"That's it! Now for the tea! Everyone knows a good husband can make great tea!"

Ed clapped his hands and made the water boil. He pulled the pot off and poured the tea, giving a cup to his dad.

"Geez Hohenhiem, can't you at least follow doctor's orders? Mother's gonna worry!" Ed lectured. "If you make her cry I'll clock you!"

"You're going to be late for the Matchmaker." Hohenhiem said calmly. "If you screw it up again—"

"I'm not gonna screw it up!" Ed yelled. "Stupid!"

"Just go meet your Mother in town. She bought you a new jacket." Hohenhiem said. "You ruined the last one."

"I can make a new one!" Ed protested.

"Your mother went to a lot of trouble." Hohenhiem said. "You must bring honor to the Elric family in the only way a man can. Not through Alchemy. Through marriage."

"Things should be different!" Ed said. "I'm an alchemist!"

"So am I. But it's not the way the world works." Hohenhiem said. "Now, get to town! I'm going to go pray some more."

Xxx

Ed arrived in the clothing shop in Resembool where his Mom and Granny Tiana were waiting.

"You're late, Ed." Trisha said disapprovingly. "At least you washed up beforehand."

"Yeah I'm sorry Mother. You really didn't have to go to this much trouble." Ed said. "I memorized everything! I'm going to impress him this time!"

"If he even lets you by. You're still not quite tall enough are you?" Tiana said.

"What was that tiny shrimp grandma?!" Ed shouted.

"Ed enough. Let's get you into your coat." Trisha took out the red coat, Flamel symbol on the back. "It's just like you like."

"Your style's going to ruin us." Tiana said.

"What's wrong with it?" Ed demanded.

"What kind of strange bride are you going to attract?!" Tiana said.

"A smart one, like our Ed." Trisha said, patting his head.

"There, you're ready." Trisha said.

Ed was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver lining along the edges. Over the top he wore a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail came down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back was a Flamel, signifying his tutelage under the master alchemist Izumi Curtis.

"Showing off that alchemy. I guess we will get a smart bride..." Tiana said.

"Ed will bring us great honor." Trisha said, as Ed lined up with the other men, most of them showing off their strength and courage. None of them as small and intelligent as Ed. But in Amestris, for a man—that was a bad thing.


	3. Reflection

"Elric Ed." Yoki, the matchmaker said.

Ed grinned and walked forward.

"Flamboyant and confident." Yoki said disapprovingly.

Ed went inside, pouting slightly. He sat down.

"Small." Yoki looked at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Ed yelled, making Yoki shatter his teapot.

"Loud And boisterous." Yoki made more notes.

"Wait a second! I'll fix it!" Ed clapped his hands and repaired the teapot. "See?"

Now it had a dragon looking spout and firey etchings.

"Too intelligent. Uses Alchemy. And has a poor sense of style." Yoki said.

He shoved Ed out the door.

"No no no. Shape up and...maybe next year." Yoki said. "But no woman is going to be interested in a...strange...man like you."

Ed opened his mouth to protest, then saw his mother's disappointed face. Not again.

Xxx

Ed returned home, glaring at Hohenhiem and daring him to say 'I told you so.'

But he didn't say it.

No one ever did.

Ed knelt in the shrine and lit incense.

"Alphonse...I'm sorry. I made mom cry again. I can't do anything right. I'd give anything to be the strong and brave son she needs. The kind that would attract an honorable bride. But...I'll always be...different. An alchemist. And maybe that's not enough anymore. Dammit what will I do?"

"You'll find a way that's as different as you are." Trisha said. "I think that's what Alphonse would tell you too. Edward you aren't meant to be a househusband. Your father wanted to settle down, but you aren't like Hohenhiem. You are Edward. And I have a feeling that when you find your path, it will surprise us all."

Ed smiled at his Mother.

"Now come on inside. Tiana made stew!" Trisha patted his head.

She went inside, and after lingering a moment, staring at the effigy that was his brother Alphonse, Ed stood up, studying his reflection in the tombstone.

"She's right Alphonse. I'll show Yoki. I'll outshine them all!"


	4. Call to War

Drums sounded.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

Imperial soldiers and Riza came riding over a hill.

"Ed, stay inside." Trisha said.

"Ahem." Tiana, pointed toward a low roof. Ed ran over to it and peered over the roof

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Riza read from the list. "The Chow Family! The Yee Family!"

"I will serve the Emperor in my mother's place." A girl said.

"The Elric Family!" Riza called.

"No!" Ed yelled.

His mother walked over to Riza.

"I am ready to serve the Emperor." Trisha said.

"Mother, you can't go!" Ed said.

"Ed!" Trisha said.

Ed turned to Riza. "Please, ma'am , my mother has already fought for-"

"Silence! You will do well to teach your son to hold his tongue in a woman's presence." Riza snapped.

"Ed. You dishonor me." Trisha said softly.

"Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp." Riza handed Trisha a scroll.

"Yes, ma'am." Trisha said.

Riza continued to read. "The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family!"

Xxx

In Trisha's bedroom, Trisha yanked open her closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheathed a sword. Ed watched. She practiced techniques, but her leg gave out and she fell against a pillar, panting.

At dinner, Ed poured the tea, then set his cup down with a bang.

"You shouldn't have to go!" Ed shouted.

"Ed!" Hohenhiem said.

"There are plenty of young women to fight for China!" Ed shouted.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Trisha said.

"So you'll die for honor." Ed said.

"I will die doing what's right." Trisha said.

"But if you ..." Ed started.

"I know my place. It is time you learned yours." Trisha said.

Ed stared at his mother for a moment, then ran outside angrily. Ed was sitting in a statue of a dragon, furious. It was raining. Through the window of his house, he could see his mother and father talking. Trisha picked up the candle and blew it out. Ed thought for a minute, then made his decision.

Ed walked into the Family Temple and lit a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small dragon. He ran into his parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving a pendant with the Flamel symbol. Taking his mother's hair tie, he braided his hair and put on his mother's armor. Going out to the stable, he mounted Den and set off for the army.

The eyes of a statue in the temple flashed, and Tiana woke up.

"Ed is gone!" Tiana said.

"What? It can't be ..." Trisha ran outside. "Ed! No ..."

"You must go after him. He could be killed." Hohenhiem said.

"If I reveal him, he will be." Trisha said.


	5. Alphonse

"Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Ed." Tiana prayed.

In the Family Temple, the characters on a tombstone lit up, and they turned into the Great Ancestor.

The Great Ancestor spoke To the small hanging dragon statue. "Alphonse, awaken."

The statue shook and smoked. Out of it came the spirit of a boy that looked like Ed.

"I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there." Al said.

"Alphonse ..." the Great Ancestor said.

"I'm going to go protect my family and my big brother!" Al said.

"Al! These are the family guardians. They ..." the Great Ancestor said.

"Protect the family." Al said.

"And you, O Demoted One ..." the Great Ancestor said.

"I ring the gong." Al said.

"That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors ..." the Great Ancestor said.

"Yes yes I know! Wake up everybody." Al said ringing the gong.

"I knew it, I knew it. That Ed was a troublemaker from the start." An ancestor said.

"Don't look at me, he gets it from your side of the family!" Another said.

"He's just trying to help his mother!" A third said.

"But if she's discovered, Trisha will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" The fourth said.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm!" The fifth said.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" The first said.

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!" The second said.

"No! Your great-grandson had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" The sixth said.

The Ancestors started to argue.

"Let a guardian bring him back!" The seventh said.

"Yes! Awaken the most cunning!" The second said.

"No! The swiftest!" The fourth said.

"No, send the wisest!" The eighth said.

"SILENCE! We will send the most powerful of all." The Great Ancestor said.

Al laughed. "Okay, okay, but he's my brother. I should go."

They all laughed.

"Well, you don't think I can do it! Watch this!" Al blasted a hitodama of light.

"You had your chance to protect the Elric Family." The Great Ancestor said.

"Your misguidance led to your own death!" The sixth said.

"And your point is?" Al said.

"The point is, we will be sending a REAL guardian to retrieve Ed." The Great Ancestor said.

"What? What? I'm a real guardian!" Al said.

"You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!" The Great Ancestor said.

"So you'll get back to me." Al was hit in the face with his gong.

"Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you." Al turned To the dragon statue. "Um...wake up!" He climbed up on the statue, dragging the gong. "Um...hello?" He hit the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it fell off. Suddenly, the entire statue fell apart. "Uh-oh ...Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!" Al said.

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?" The Great Ancestor said.

Al held up the head of the Great Stone Dragon. "Uh, yes, I just woke up! I will go forth and fetch Ed!"

"Go! The fate of the Elric family rests in your claws." The Great Ancestor said.

"Y-Yes of course." Al lost his balance and tumbled down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him. "This is the worst way to start..." He lifted the head off. "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because my stupid brother Mr Woman decided to take a little drag show on the road. I gotta go get him...we can prove them all wrong—together!"

"Just watch brother," Al looked back at the temple. "We'll outshine them all!"


	6. Brothers

The Homunculi came to a stop by a marsh. Two Amestrian soldiers were dragged out of a tree and thrown before Father.

"Imperial Scouts." Lust said.

"Father!" The soldier said.

"Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Homunculi." Father said.

They all laughed.

"The Emperor will stop you." The second soldier said.

"Stop me! He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready." Father said.

The two soldiers scurried off, one after the other.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" Father asked.

"One." Envy said.

Xxx

"Okay. Okay, how about this: " Ed spoke in a falsetto. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very feminine, and strong." He fumbled with the sword and dropped it on the ground.

Den rolled with laughter, and was hit by a shoe.

"I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army." Ed said.

Al was covered in smoke, and surrounded by fire, all Ed could see was his ghostly shadow. "

"Well if it's a miracle you want brother!" The voice cried.

"Aughhh!" Ed yelled.

"That's close enough!" Al said.

"A ghost!" Ed said.

"I might be a ghost but I'm the best you've got! I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade."

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

Al drifted out from behind the rock. "I hoped you would recognize me brother!"

"Alphonse?" Choked Ed.

"Yes," Al said. "I managed to get sent here to help you. Now lets get you to camp!"


	7. First Fights

At the Moo-Shung Camp

"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your woman walk! It's all in the hips! Twist, and shoulders back."

They passed women filing their nails and doing their makeup. "Beautiful, isn't it."

"They're weird." Ed said.

"No, they're women. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention." Al said.

"Look! This makeup will protect me from harm!" A recruit said.

"Hmmm ... " Rose punched the recruit.

"I hope you can get your money back!" May laughed.

"I don't think I can do this ..." Ed said.

"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this girl here!" Al said

"What are you looking at?" Rose said.

"Punch her. It's how women say hello." Al said. Ed punched Rose; she slammed into Rosé.

"Oh, Yow! You've made a friend!" Rosé Said.

"Good. Now wink at her. They like that." Al said. Ed winked at Rose.

"Woo hoo ... I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." Rose said.

Rosé picked up Rose. "Rose, relax and chant with me."

"errrrrgh ..." Rose said.

"nanuami tofu dah ..." Rosé said.

"nonuamitofudah." Rose said.

"Feel better?" Rosé Said.

"nrrgh. Ah, you ain't worth my time. Horse face." Rosé Said.

"Horse face!? Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" Al said.

"Rrraaaaghhh!" Rose Grabbed Ed and punched; he ducked and she punched May three times. "Oh, sorry May. Hey!" Rose reached down to catch Ed from crawling away, and May kicked him into Rosé, then attacked with a flying side kick. They started fighting, with Rosé swiping to get them off. Ed scrambled away.

"Hey! There she goes!" May shouted. They chased Ed through a tent, and the Gang of Three stopped abruptly at the end of the food line. Rosé knocked everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturned. Everyone got up and advanced on Ed.

"Hey, girls ..." Ed said.

Inside the Captain's Tent

"The Homunculi have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Father before he destroys this village." Pinako said.

"Excellent strategy, ma'am! I do love surprises." Riza said.

"You will stay and train the new recruits. When Riza believes you're ready, you will join us ... Captain." Pinako said to Winry.

Winry had long dark hair tied in a low ponytail. She wore army pants and a black warrior bra. Over the top was a mesh shirt. At her side was her trusty sword Kiboken.

"Captain?" Winry asked.

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" Riza said.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques ... an impressive military linuage ... I believe Rockbell Winry will do an excellent job." Pinako said.

"Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Yes sir." Winry said.

"Very good, then. We'll toast Amestrian victory at the Central City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks." Pinako said.

"And believe me, I won't leave anything out." Riza said.

"Captain Rockbell Winry. Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time." They stepped outside.

"Most impressive." Riza said.

"Good luck, Captain! Yah!" Pinako said. SHe rode off, followed by two lines of soldiers on horses.

"Good luck ... sister." Winry said.

"Day one." Riza said.

"Soldiers!" Winry said.

Soldiers separated, revealing a cowering Ed.

"SHE started it!" The soldiers said.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Winry said to Ed.

"Sorry ..." Ed spoke in falsetto. "I mean, sorry you had to see that. But you know what it is to um...be a woman! You have to free the inner goddess!

"What's your name?" Winry asked.

"uh...um...uh..." Ed said.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Riza said.

"I've got a name ... and it's a girl's name, too." Ed said.

"May! How 'bout May?" Al asked.

Ed whispered to Al. "HER name is May."

"I didn't ask for HER name, I asked for yours!" Riza said.

"Uh ... Ah-chu!" Al said.

"Ah-chu!" Ed said.

"AH-CHU?!" Winry asked.

"Gesuintit! Hee hee ... I kill myself." Al said.

"Al ..." Ed said.

"Al?" Winry said.

"No." Ed said.

"Then WHAT is it?!" Winry asked.

"Hua! Hua was my best friend growing up." Al said.

"It's Hua." Ed said.

"Hua." Winry said.

"Course, Hua did steal my-" Al said.

"Yes. My name is Hua." Ed said.

"Let me see your conscription notice." Winry said. Ed handed the scroll to him. "Elric Trisha? THE Elric Trisha?

"I didn't know Elric Trisha had a daughter." Riza said.

"Er, she ... doesn't talk about me much." Ed said. He attempted to look womanly, but failed miserably.

"I can see why. The girl's an absolute lunatic!" Riza said. There was laughter.

"Okay, ladies, thanks to your new friend Hua, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins." Winry said.

There was Grumbling.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills."


	8. Make A Woman Out of You

Al picked up Black Hayate and used him for an alarm clock.

"Come on Get up Brother!" Al said.

Ed pulled the blanket over himself, and Al pulled it off.

"Come on now I made breakfast for you and the dog's gonna eat it!" Al said.

Black Hayate was lunging for the bowl of porridge.

"Am I late?" Ed asked.

Al stuffed porridge in his mouth. "No time to talk. Just remember to fight like a girl."

"Riiight. Fight like a girl. How do I do that?" Ed asked.

"Well be catty and snarky brother." Al said. "Tell them how pretty they are then mention how much prettier you are. Or something like that."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"If nothing else, just be sarcastic." Al grinned. "Now show me a mean Amazonian look!"

Ed growled.

"No no waaay too much testosterone." Al said. "Try more of a snarky smirk. Like someone stole your favorite pair of shoes!"

Ed tried it again, a smirky scowl.

"Well, we'll work on it." Al said. "Now get on with it, the troops left already."

"WHAT?!"

XXX

"Order! People, order!" Riza said.

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" May said.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp." Rosé said.

"That's not funny." Riza said.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Why, hello, Hua, Are ya hungry?" May said.

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Rose said.

"Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." Winry said.

She took off her shirt, revealing a black strapless bra, and Ed stared in awe.

"Ooh, tough girl." Rose said.

"Rose." Winry pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at Rose, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

"I'll get that arrow, hot stuff, and I'll do it with my shirt on." Rose walked over to the pole and prepared to climb up it.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Winry pulled two giant medals out of a box. This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." Winry tied them around Rose's wrists, and all the soldiers after him, and none of them could make it to the arrow.

"We've got a long way to go." Winry said.

Winry whipped them into shape as they did their pole exercises, archery, and martial arts.

Ed found himself looking forward to practice, especially when he got to spar with Winry.

He not only learned a lot, but Winry was...easy on the eyes.

Ed told himself that didn't matter, but the truth was, he was starting to like her.

"Hua. Are you paying attention?" Winry said.

"Um..."

"You'll be going home in the morning." Winry said. "You just can't make it in this war."

"But Captain I—"

"Don't make this worse on yourself!" Winry said. "Just do as I say for once, soldier!"

Winry stormed back into her tent.

Ed looked hopelessly to the sky, then got an idea.

Xxx

Hand over hand as the dawn broke over the horizon, he climbed up and up...

Ed swung and sat on the top of the post, tossing the arrow at Winry's feet.

"Can I stay now?" Ed grinned.

Al smirked. "You've got the snark down brother."


	9. Queen of the Rock

Father stood and Envy brought him a doll. He threw it to Lust.

"My children, What do you see?" Father asked.

"Black pine ... from the high mountains!" Lust said.

"White horse hair ... Imperial stallions." Greed said.

"Sulphur ... from cannons." Pride said.

"This doll came from a village in the Tung Show Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting." Father said

"We can avoid them easily." Envy said.

"No. The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." Father said.

Moo Shung Camp, at night

"What are you doing Brother?" Al said.

"I'm taking a bath." Ed said.

"These women could see you! Or worse, you could see them!" Al said.

"Nah. They're all at the hot springs. This is a cold lake. Girls hate cold baths. But after all these women around...let's just say I need one." Ed said.

"That's gross brother." Al said.

"It's not like you didn't know." Ed rolled his eyes.

He undressed, leaving his armor and red kimono he had been wearing—he transmuted it—and got in the lake.

He suddenly heard the sound of someone singing in Russian.

It was a song he and his brother used to sing as kids, only she had changed the lyric to 'sister.'

It was Winry. She was showering in the waterfall, naked.

No, no, no. He shouldn't look at her. He shouldn't.

But he did.

Winry was beautiful.

"C-Winry..." Ed said softly.

Suddenly three naked women flashed by, laughing.

Ed ducked into the water as May, Rose and Rosé jumped into the water. He tried to hide himself with a lilypad.

"Hey Hua!" Rose said.

"Oh...Hi!" Ed said. "I-I'm done now! Gotta go!" Ed said reaching for his kimono.

"Come back! Come on! My name's May." May said.

"And I'm Rosé." Rosé Said.

"Hello there." Ed said.

"And I am Rose, Queen of the Rock! And there's nothing you can do about it." Rose said.

"Me and Hua will kick your butt!" May said.

"Yeah me too!" Rosé Said.

"N-No need to fight ladies..." Ed whispered, keeping his eyes to the ground, trying to think scientific thoughts, keeping himself low in the water to hide his male assets.

Suddenly a form rose out of the water.

"Woooooo! I AM THE GHOST OF YOUR ANCESTORS!" Al screeched.

"GHOST!" The three girls shrieked and ran away.

Ed grabbed his kimono and quickly dressed and hurried back to his tent.

"Thanks Al. That was too close." Ed said. "Although...that Winry was...awesome. Awesome...awesome."

"Something on your mind soldier?" Winry was behind him, stark naked.

"AH!" Ed stuttered. "U-uh. No Captain. I uh...was commenting on how awesome it was to...e-exfoliate my skin after all the training. Sure does make it n-nice and soft!"

Did he use that exfoliate word right?

"Right." Winry was the only woman who could look fierce when stark naked. She put on her kimono and smiled. "Good work this week soldier. You've become a fine woman."

"Y-Yeah." Ed muttered, starry eyed, as she left.


	10. Front

In Winry's Tent

"Your women aren't ready to fight!" Riza said. "They will fall at the front just like all the others."

"We can stand against Father!" Winry said. "We can destroy the Homunculi!"

"You are hopeless. My report says so!" Riza said.

"We're not finished!" Winry said.

"I AM!" Riza stormed out.

Winry stared after her.

"Captain...I agree with you. We could really finish off that army, if we were given a chance!" Ed said emphatically.

"I saw that." Al said.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You like her, don't you." Al asked.

"No! I ..." Ed said.

"Yeah, right, sure. GO TO YOUR TENT!" Al said.

Smiling, Ed walk away.

"I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." Al said.

**Lake**

Riza strolled out of her tent, dressed in a towel, a hat, and slippers.

Al had possessed a suit of armor and was using it to deliver a message supposedly from the general.

"Urgent news from the general!" Al said in deep voice. He held out a scroll.

"Who are you?" Riza said.

"Excuse me? I think the question should be, who are you! We're in a war, lady! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so ... carry on." Al said.

Riza turned, and the armor was gone.

**In the captain's tent**

"Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front!" Riza said.

"Pack your bags, Ed, we're moving out!" Al said.


End file.
